This invention relates to retaining apparatus and method especially useful for receiving and carrying a garden sprayer positioned at one end of a liquid dispensing tube when not in use.
A mounting ring member is carried adjacent a closure cap member at the top of a liquid container for mounting a receiving carrier member extending in cantilevered relation outwardly therefrom for carrying the sprayer. The tube is afforded entrance within the receiving member through a lateral passageway.
The invention is described in connection with garden sprayers wherein a flexible liquid dispensing tube extends downwardly therefrom through a closure member into a liquid container. The usefulness of garden sprayers is limited by the fact that it is undesirable to withdraw the tube from the container during periods of non use. Since the sprayer and the nozzle remain connected to the dispensing tube they may tip over spilling the liquid contents during periods of non use. This problem also persists in connection with dispensing other liquids from liquid containers provided with dispensing tubes. In addition to insecticides and fertilizers, liquid adhesives as well as other liquid chemicals present similar problems when dispensed through a tube.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a simple, inexpensive expedient for receiving and temporarily supporting liquid sprayers between dispensing operations. The prior art is further represented by the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,039,335, 1,566,597, 1,611,259, 2,641,385, 4,446,994, 2,741,406, 2,987,228, 5,058,783, 5,107,909, 5,584,345, and 5,887,767.
A method and apparatus for receiving a liquid dispensing tube and for temporarily accommodating the tube and positioning the sprayer in upright position during periods of non use include carrying a mounting member adjacent a spout or other opening at the top of a liquid container with the tube extending outwardly into the container for accommodating the tube while positioning the sprayer in an upright position when spraying activity is temporarily discontinued.
It is an important object of this invention to provide apparatus and method for accommodating a liquid dispensing tube extending into a liquid container while carrying a sprayer in upright position when the user is resting during a spraying operation.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of a sprayer mounting clip which is readily attached beneath a closure member at the top of a liquid container wherein a liquid dispensing tube passes through the closure member for connection at a lower end of a sprayer.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of a sprayer mounting clip of simple configuration permitting inexpensive fabrication as from molded or stamped plastic material or metal or by utilizing other suitable materials and techniques.
The sprayer retaining clip is easily installed for the convenience of the operator facilitating performance of an otherwise tedious spraying sequence.
While this invention is exemplified in connection with a garden sprayer it is expected that the apparatus and method may be adopted to other uses in liquid dispensing applications.